Investigations Bring Disaster
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: Sora's been a captive prostitute for years and doesn't remember anything about the outside world, so what happens when Axel the sexy rouge detective comes into the scene and frees him? Can Sora learn what love really is and can Axel let go of the past and love again? This story will be an AkuSora story with some other pairings as well. Will have M/M sex, language, and other things.


Hey guys I'm trying to start another series since this popped into my head and seemed like such a good idea. So yeah Reviews would be helpful and be prepared for dark encounters.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The sun had rose marking another day that Sora had been in this _place_. He sighed rolling over not wanting to get up and go through this day. The sound of the angry buzzer forced him to sit up as the door swung open and signaling for him to head towards the showers and get ready for hell. He groaned softly as his back protested and ass throbbed from the pounding he had taken the day before. He decided against the quick shower and headed over to the large porcelain bathtub turning on the warm water and tossing some of the lavender scented bath salts in as well before slowly sliding down into the water himself letting out a soft sigh of content. 

"You ready for today?" Another boy had made it down to the shower room and started working on getting his own shower in the nearest shower stall. 

"I'm still sore from yesterday… That lawyer really wanted it rough and kept trying to shove himself deeper in…" Sora yawned slightly slowly washing his skin thoroughly. 

"I heard-" the other started again stopping to rinse his hair quickly, "he kept yelling so loud the whole building heard him. I'm surprised the boss didn't come in and tell him to shut up and leave. He ended up disturbing other clients… not that I care." he turned off the water and wrapped the towel around himself before stepping out. 

"I'll see you later Titus, go get ready before they start yelling at us." Sora slowly climbed out of the tub slipping his towel around him as well. 

"Alright catch you later." Both him and Titus had managed to get in and out before the other 30 boys and girls came in to bathe and that was usually a madhouse. He slowly dried off once he got to his room pulling on some simple jeans and shirt before heading downstairs to grab a bite and get his list of clients for the day. Everyday it seemed to be the same routine: bathe, eat, client list, clients, eat, and then back to sleep. There was never any change in routine and nothing that would cause it to be deviated. Like Sora most of the people here had grown up here and they were all around 16, Sora himself had been here since he could even remember. Sometimes he would have dreams about a park and another boy his age and sometimes there would be a woman with a huge smile on her face, but he never could remember who she was. 

"Sora, you'd better hurry up so you don't keep people waiting." his boss spoke up behind him while he'd been lost in a daydream. 

"Sorry sir…" he quietly replied trying not to show his apparent distaste for the vial man. The man who thought it necessary to hurt him as much as possible when he was younger, and the man who had broken him thoroughly. He'd keep his mouth shut about it too, anyone who thought about or even spoke about freedom was taken out back and killed. He had already seen it happen to far too many people over the years. The man reached over and stroked his ass. 

"Such a perfect little doll. You'll always be obedient Sora, no matter what you'll always be mine." he pressed against him groping his front as well breathing heavily in his ear, his breath reeking of cigarettes and booze. 

"Please stop…" he let out a small whisper hoping he hadn't heard him. 

"Jack let him go and get back to work…" The other boss ordered walking into the room. 

"Yes sir…" he leaned down closer to his ear squeezing him tightly. 

"You just got lucky you little bitch." he let him go and walked off. Sora grabbed ahold of his list of clients and turned heading into the special rooms for clients to meet with them. The day then continued as usual until he got to his 4th client for the day quickly cleaning up and getting ready. The man arrived promptly on time; he had wild red hair, toxic green eyes, and a crooked smile, just like everyone else. The only thing that seemed to make Sora keep staring were those eyes, they were just so green it almost wasn't humanly possible. 

"Welcome sir, how would you like for me to pleasure you today?" Sora put on his best smile standing from the bed slowly. The corner of the man's mouth curled up in a broader grin. It was almost sickening to Sora the looks he was giving him. 

"Well first off don't call me sir… Call me Axel. What's your name?" the red head moved closer and Sora didn't back away. 

"My name is whatever you wish it to be si- Axel." he almost said the other word again but caught himself not wanting to upset his client since they could do anything they wanted to them as long as they didn't kill them or maim them too bad. 

"What's your real name?" Axel spoke his expression softening some. 

"My real name?" Sora looked down at his hands before looking up to answer him. 

"My name is Sora." Axel nodded taking the name in before he asked another question. 

"How old are you Sora?" Sora looked very confused since he wasn't used to having a conversation with the client or just being asked questions in general. 

"I-i'm 16, Axel… Does that displease you?" he looked slightly scared as he waited for the answer. 

"No, you just gave me the answer I was looking for." Axel chuckled slightly pulling the collar of his coat closer to his mouth.

"Go ahead and enter the den boys, we've caught our guys."


End file.
